My Tender Strength
by Angelstars
Summary: AAMRN- Short'n'Sweet romance story Ash and Misty have been together for over 3 years now, but are they having doubts about their feelings toward the other? Read and find out more if you want! Dedicated to Latonya Wright


Tender Strength

Just saying! **I do not own any of the characters from Pokemon**.   
  
Authors Notes: While FF.Net has been down I decided to write this little AAMR, This idea came from a little Novel I read, so I thought it would make a nice Ash and Misty Romance.  
  
_My_ latest fic is due out soon, it's called; _"Why is it so Complicated?"_ A challenge given to me by Misty Wildflower.  
  
  
**My Tender Strength**  
_by A*MON  
  
_

_ _

Ages: Ash (19) Misty (20) Brock (25)  
  
***  
  
Ash Ketchum was the Pokemon Master; he had been since the age of 16, known as the 'Undefeated Master'. Like many Pokemon trainer's Ash had collected quite a collection of friends to help him on his way of becoming the 'best'.  
  
Winning the title of Pokemon Master was the second best day of his life, the first being the day he and Misty confessed. Ash always knew deep down inside he was in Love with the fiery red headed, water goddess from Cerulean City, but never announced his love in public view before. His status as Pokemon Master proved a strain on each of the young adults, but their love for one another and bond were strong enough to withstand the many days and nights of separation and the endless press taunting. Ash was certain that the love they had for each other would never be questioned.  
  
Until…  
  
Misty and Ash always had some kind of bond; their friendship was what held strong through out the many years of training and adventure. Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum were both very famous trainers and well known between the Islands of Kanto and Johto. By the age of 16, their feelings had grown stronger and blossomed into a relationship after Ash had been rewarded the title of Pokemon Master.   
  
All of Misty's friends and her sisters envied her. Ash was handsome, wealthy, and famous. However, she sometimes found his looks too perfect, his affluence too distracting, and his popularity getting in the way of their relationship. Besides, she wasn't 100% sure, he loved her, the way she loved him. He whispered _'I love you'_ it to her ear now and then, but he had not yet told any of their friends or family that he loved her.   
  
_'I can't help but wonder if he feels the same way as I do for him.' _Misty thought to herself. She felt wrong and guilty for thinking and feeling this way, but she needed to know…   
  
  
***  
  
Ash and his partner/best friend, Brock, (who was one of the top Pokemon breeder's, of Pokemon Island) were one of the most successful stable owners in this side of Kanto. Ash and his thoroughbred Rapidash's and Ponyta usually won most of their races. Ash and Brock's stables were well known and even out ranked the famous 'Laramie' Pokemon ranch stables.   
  
Each year, Ash would coordinate a special charity race, sponsored by the Pokemon league and Elite 4. In fact, he was the first to coordinate "Named For My Beloved" race. This annual promotional race allowed owners to rename their Pokemon for one race only. The year before Ash had won with "Tender Strength", which was Ash's private nickname for Misty at that time.  
  
This year Ash had intentionally picked one of his poorest runners, Rapidash #13. Misty was not happy about having this particular Pokemon named after her which was surely to come in last.  
  
"Ash, why did you do this?" Misty demanded. "You're going to embarrass me in front of everyone of our friends."   
  
Ash simply smiled at Misty and replied with a simple peak on her cheek, and continued with his plans for the annual "Named For My Beloved" race. Misty huffed at his gesture and turned to walk away with one single thought in her mind. _'He doesn't feel the same'_ She could feel the start of tears burning in the corner of her eyes, not wanting to show her hurt, she fastened her pace.  
  
The four other Horse type Pokemon in the race were being named for owners' wives or girlfriends. Last year's names included Adorable, Sophisticated Lady, The Best Ever, and Most Beautiful.   
  
~Later that night~  
  
When Misty heard what the other Pokemon had been named; she had become anxious and hurt. "What are you going to name you Rapidash, Ash? How about Loser Lady, or Embarrassed Girlfriend."   
  
"Listen, Mist. You know I change my nickname for you all the time. You're so special, I can't limit you to just one description." Ash replied with a warm smile.  
  
"What a line! Besides, all our friends know that the name of your Pokemon will say something about how you really feel about me. I need to know what you're up to, and why you're doing this to me!" Misty demanded with a hurt tone in her voice.  
  
"Relax, Mist. The race tomorrow will assure you that all our friends will see that 'I Love You'" Ash tried to reassure her.  
  
"Sure! By entering your sure loser? Sometimes I don't understand you, Ash Ketchum!" Misty knew, as she spoke, that Ash and his stubborn attitude was not about to change his plan any time soon. Sighing she turned and left Ash quickly.  
  
Ash watched as she huffed and walked away. Smiling to himself, he couldn't wait to see her face in the morning.   
  
***  
  
The next morning Misty refused to make breakfast for Ash, she was still angry and very hurt, so he left earlier to pick up some before the race. Pikachu, who knew the surprise, walked into the kitchen and greeted Misty with a little 'Pika'.  
  
"Oh hi, Pikachu." Misty said with a warm smile. Pikachu looked up into Misty's eyes and could see the hurt and torment Ash had put her through the day before. Sighing and feeling sorry for his second favourite human, Pikachu climbed up onto Misty's lap and offered a little comfort.   
  
"Thank you, Pikachu. I really needed a hug." Misty spoke softly, holding the cute little yellow rodent in her arms.  
  
***  
  
The annual charity race was always a success; trainers and gym leaders from all over Pokemon Islands came and shared the celebrations. The main race was always the favourite event.   
  
Ash stood at the top of the announcement plinth, Misty stood to the left of him, Mrs Delia Ketchum and Samuel Oak hand in hand to the right of him.  
  
"Welcome to the Pokemon Leagues annual "Named For My Beloved" Rapidash race. I would like to wish all the Pokemon and trainers luck, and may the best win!" Ash spoke into the microphone.  
  
The huge crowd cheered and roared as the Rapidash were put under starters orders.  
  
Misty refused to hold onto Ash's hand when he offered it. "Humph" was her reply to the Dark headed Master. Ash smiled nervously as the announcer began the introduction and commendation of the race.   
  
When Misty found out what Ash had called his Rapidash in this race she became even more confused and angry.  
  
"ALL OF THE ABOVE"  
  
"What a stupid name". Misty huffed silently, "You surely never called me that!" She spat toward Ash.  
  
"Mist, please…"  
  
"Humph, I don't wanna talk to you, Ash." Misty replied.  
  
Delia and Sam watched on as the two young adults sat in silence. Delia leaned toward Samuel and whispered softly into his ear, causing the older man to blush beet red.  
  
Giggling like a schoolgirl when Samuel wrapped a loving arm around her shoulder. Ash and Misty both smiled when they noticed the older couple snuggle closer together.  
  
"Umm…" Misty turned and looked up into Ash's face. "Misty, I…." Ash was about to let the surprise slip when the announcer announced the winners.  
  
Misty looked up from Ash and toward the billboard.  
  
_Winner_: Perfect Beauty

_2nd_: World's Best

_3rd_: My One and Only

_4th_: Sweetheart Forever

_Last_: All of the Above  
  
  
At first it didn't click, but as soon as it did…  
  
Misty and Ash were engaged in a passionate embrace.   
  
Everyone of their friends and family watched on with smiles on their lips as the two young adults slowly broke from one another and spoke.  
  
"I love you, Misty Waterflower."  
  
"I love you too, Ash Ketchum."  
  
***  
  


  
This fic is dedicated to **Latonya Wright**. 

  
  
I wanted to write a short romance between Ash and Misty with a hint of Eldershipping and here it is. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as I did writing it! It actually has me in a writing mood and that means there will be more on the way!   
  
Angie* always appreciates reviews!  
  
  



End file.
